Shopping with Lord Sesshomaru
by Tarsina18
Summary: Kagome is bored and wants to go shopping, and when Inuyasha says no, she takes Rin and Sesshomaru. ONE-SHOT Pairs are Sess/Rin and Inuya/Kagome


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

One shot, I have no intentions of taking this further than it is now.

I thought of this on my way to Wal-Mart to buy baby food for my daughter.

Kagome walked into the room where Rin, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha were all sitting bored out of their minds. "Hey I need to go back to my time." She informed her mate. "Inuyasha, do you want to come with?" He looked at her and noticed she had one of those 'list' things and shook his head. "I don't want to go alone." She pouted.

"I'll go with you, Kagome-chan." Rin offered. "May I, Lord Sesshomaru?" She begged her lord. He sighed knowing that he would have to come along, simply because he didn't trust the other 'time' that the miko was from. "Please?" She started giving him puppy eyes. He simply stood and walked out of the house. Rin grinned. "I think that means he is coming too." Kagome giggled at the mental picture of Sesshomaru pushing a cart in Wal-Mart. "We shouldn't keep him waiting." Rin said snapping her friend out of her daydream.

"Right let's go." She and Rin left the hut and ran to the bone-eaters well. "I don't know if you will be able to go through on your own so we will have to jump in together." She warned Sesshomaru and Rin. Both nodded, and Sesshomaru lifted Rin into his arms and grabbed Kagome and jumped in. They were surrounded by a blue light and when the light was gone they were at the bottom of the well. "Careful how high you jump, the well is inside a building in my time." Kagome informed the dog demon holding her. Sesshomaru jumped lightly and landed on the ground next to the well he looked around and saw the door opening to reveal a young man, middle aged woman, and old man; all of them human. He growled at them and releasing Rin and Kagome he stood in a fighter's stance. "Wait that is my family." Kagome told him before he could attack them. Sesshomaru relaxed slightly, only to growl at Sota as he was checking Rin out.

"Cease staring at my ward or you will lose your eyes." Sesshomaru warned the mortal boy. Sota looked at him shocked and blinked a few times.

"Hey sis, where is Inuyasha?" He asked the miko. "I thought he always came with you now." She shrugged.

"He didn't want to come, so I brought Rin and Sesshomaru instead." She informed her family. "Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's older brother and a full demon." She warned. "Don't tick him off, or you might end up dead twice." Rin giggled at that warning. "Rin is his ward, so tread lightly around her as well."

"Kay. No problem." Sota replied to his sister. "What are your plans?"

"Shopping." Kagome answered. "But first we might want to change into cloths of this time." She grabbed Rin and dragged her up to her room in the main house. After a half hour, they came down in modern clothing. Rin was wearing the longest skirt Kagome owned and a short sleeved shirt that matched nicely. Kagome was wearing a mini-skirt and tight red top. "Umm… I didn't think about it until now but Sesshomaru, you won't blend in wearing those cloths." Sesshomaru looked at her.

"I am not changing." He warned her. "If we are going then let us leave."

"Okay, but just a warning, the air isn't as pure here as it is where you're from, so try to stay in sight of us." She told him. "I know your nose is sharper than Inuyasha's but he says there are too many scents around for him to find me that way." She informed him.

"Hnn." Sesshomaru started walking away.

"That is the wrong way." Kagome called with a smile. "Follow me." She said and turned and walked out of the shrine and down the steps towards Tokyo. After a few minutes she stopped causing Sesshomaru to pause as well. She had stopped at a red light. "Stick close, the crowds can be brutal." She told her companions. Rin grabbed her hand as to not get lost in the crowd. Four traffic lights, 3 almost run-overs, and 20 minutes later they arrived at Wal-Mart. Kagome grabbed a cart and started to look at the food selections. 20 packs of Ramen, 30 steaks, 12 bags of vegetables, and 15 bags of chips later she was done.

"That will be 12500 yen please." She handed over the money with no thought about the price. "Thank you, come again." She bowed politely and left the store carrying most of the food. Sesshomaru stops her and takes it noting with surprise how heavy it is.

"Home is this way." Kagome pointed. Sesshomaru, being tired of walking surrounded by humans, wrapped his mokomoko around Rin and lifted Kagome in one of his arms. He then flew back to the shrine, landing lightly in front of Kagome's grandfather.

"Why don't you all stay for dinner?" Kagome's mother asked. "Inuyasha arrived while you were gone, and is willing to wait to return." Kagome nodded.

"Sesshomaru, will that work for you?" She asked the demon lord. "Is there anything you can't eat?" She asked, not wanting him to ingest something that would make him sick.

"I don't eat human food." He said shortly, making Rin giggle.

"Don't knock it till you've tried it." Kagome said quietly. "Inuyasha said the same thing, but now he eats anything Mom cooks, except curry."

"Very well, I will try it." Sesshomaru sighed.

"Good we are having steaks." Kagome's mother said from the doorway. "How do you like your steak?" She asked Sesshomaru. He looked at her in bewilderment.

"How do you eat your meat?" Kagome asked. "Slightly warm and bloody, Hot and bloody, hot and little blood, hot and no blood but still red, or hot and completely cooked."

"Hot and bloody." Sesshomaru decided. Kagome's mom paled but nodded. She then looked at Rin.

"Hot and completely cooked, but not burned or dried out." She said quietly. "Thank you for cooking for us."

"You're welcome. I am just glad to see my daughter has such great friends, and family members."


End file.
